


Bailando

by kalinebogard



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Lemon, M/M, Romance, Sexual Humor, Tsundere Yokozawa, Yokozawa Takafumi No Baai
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2526479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinebogard/pseuds/kalinebogard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um incidente faz com que Yokozawa tenha que duplicar sua já extensa jornada de trabalho tanto que, sem outra opção, acaba se distanciando um pouco de Kirishima e Hiyo chan.</p>
<p>Mas o Zen que conhecemos não é homem de deixar algo assim passar batido. Sem poder conter a saudades o edito-chefe da Japun vai atrás do precisa e tanto sente falta!</p>
<p>(KirishimaYokozawa)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bailando

**Author's Note:**

> Direitos Autorais: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi e seus personagens não me pertencem. Dã. Mas o Yokozawa sim, ele é meu escravo sexual e... okay, o tsundere mais fofo dos mangas também não me pertence. Ainda (risada macabra ao fundo + trilha sonora de filme de terror).
> 
> Importante: songfic com a música Bailando de Enrique Iglesias
> 
> Fanfic baseada na Novel Sekai-ichi hatsukoi: Yokozawa Takafumi no Baai
> 
> Olá pessoas!Começando um novo fandom. 
> 
> Puxa, faz tanto tempo que não escrevo sobre animes! Que saudades.  
> Que posso dizer? Estou completamente in love pelo Yokozawa. Ele roubou meu coração :3
> 
> Só uns avizinhos básicos:
> 
> 1- É lemon! Leia por sua conta e risco.  
> 2- Devorei a Novel. Mas li a versão em português de Portugal... acho que isso grudou no meu estilo. Então não se assuste com a estrutura do texto.  
> 3- Tem erros de revisão, eu sei e peço desculpas.  
> 4- Ignora totalmente a nova ortografia. Minha escolha.  
> 5- Feita para divertir. Um mimo para os fãs do ship!Boa leitura.

**Bailando**

**Kaline Bogard**

**Yo te miro, se me corta la respiración**  
 **Cuanto tu me miras se me sube el corazón**  
 **(Me palpita lento el corazon)**  
 **Y en silencio tu mirada dice mil palabras**

Yokozawa desceu na estação próxima a sua casa e não perdeu tempo em se por a caminho. Tivera muita sorte de sair do serviço a tempo de pegar o último horário do transporte. Não fosse isso teria que chamar um táxi ou algo assim.

Os últimos dias tinham sido um desastre. Desde que o funcionário do setor de vendas cometera aquele erro terrível antes de ser transferido e deixara a bomba para explodir nas mãos das pessoas que ficaram, Yokozawa fora obrigado a aumentar o ritmo do trabalho que já era frenético.

Pra piorar seu superior e responsável pelo setor de vendas da Marukawa Shoten estava ausente por questões de trabalho, e Yokozawa não era o tipo de homem que fugia das responsabilidades. Principalmente depois que Kirishima dera uma bronca e exigira a revisão das normas de venda da empresa.

Claro que Yokozawa não era o tipo de homem que cedia frente a algumas dificuldades. O urso feroz da equipe de vendas prometeu que consertaria o erro (mesmo não sendo culpa sua ou dos funcionários subornados a si). Porém tal promessa cobrava um preço muito alto.

Seu estomago sensível voltara a incomodar, já que o rapaz precisava tomar muito café para se manter desperto até tarde da noite. Mal tinha tempo de comer decentemente. Fazia três dias que não ia ao apartamento de Kirishima, dedicando o resto da noite e parte da madrugada para revisar documentos, regras e normas e bolar estratégias que ajudassem a minimizar o estrago no setor de vendas de modo a não incomodar os mangakas cujos trabalhos poderiam ser diretamente afetados pelo erro de quem deveria administrar-lhe as obras com competência.

Os autores e o público jamais deveriam sentir aquela crise interna da Marukawa Shoten. Por isso Yokozawa se desdobrava e fazia grandes sacrifícios: sentia falta de Hiyori e Sorata. E de Kirishima, obviamente. Mas a esse sujeito nunca confessaria como se sentia, ora pois!

Fez uma careta só de pensar nisso. Em como pioraria o comportamento de Kirishima, que já era dado a liberdades e brincadeiras que sempre encabulavam ao pobre Yokozawa. Por mais que tentasse fazê-lo parar de ser tão irritante. O prazer secreto -nem um pouco secreto- do editor-chefe da revista Japun era irritar e aborrecer Takafumi, seu amante, aliás.

Carregando esses pensamentos aborrecidos na mente e o cansaço que o fazia encurvar os ombros de leve Yokozawa seguiu pela rua deserta e conhecida, sentindo uma amarga e fria solidão, rumo ao prédio onde ficava seu apartamento. Caminhava com passos pesados e lentos. Os olhos vermelhos insones ardiam como se tivessem areia, graças às reduzidas horas de sono.

Planejava chegar em casa e realizar uma última revisão nas planilhas preventivas que entregaria na reunião da manhã seguinte. Então podia dizer que atara todos os nós e consertara todas as brechas com sucesso! E, finalmente, podia retornar à sua rotina de trabalho.

Foi com uma felicidade fora do normal que viu seu prédio residencial. Graças ao horário avançado não encontrara nenhuma loja onde pudesse comprar algo para comer. Seu bairro não era dos melhores, evidentemente. Então Yokozawa contava que tivesse algum café para tomar e enganar o estômago, prometendo-se que comeria algo decente no dia seguinte.

Quase se arrastou escada acima até o andar em que morava. Estava tão sonolento que por pouco não notou o vulto parado a porta de seu apartamento. Por pouco... foi impossível evitar arrepiar-se de susto. O precavido pensamento de chamar a polícia passou por sua mente e foi dissipado quando a grande sombra se moveu e Yokozawa reconheceu a pessoa ali parada.

Kirishima Zen.

Por longos segundos ficaram se encarando em um silêncio transbordando comunicação, ainda que palavras não fossem pronunciadas. Foi uma mirada tão intensa que desconcertou ao Yokozawa, fazendo-o se sentir prestes a corar feito uma inocente colegial. Para se recuperar pigarreou limpando a garganta. Maldito homem que tinha tal efeito sobre si!

– Boa noite – o editor-chefe cumprimentou com um sorriso resplandecente que tirou novamente o fôlego do recém-chegado. Por algum motivo isso irritou Yokozawa.

– O que está fazendo parado aí feito um psicopata? – disfarçando o efeito sobre si resmungou terminando de chegar em casa e puxando as chaves – Já esteve aqui antes, podia ter entrado.

– Preferi esperar por você – Kirishima explicou enquanto ambos entravam na pequena moradia depois de retirar os sapatos a porta, como era costume – Trouxe o jantar.

Só então Yokozawa notou que o namorado -não oficial ainda– trazia uma sacola de plástico com o logo de uma loja de conveniência que ficava perto da casa dele.

– Não precisava – foi o agradecimento que pode dar frente ao gesto preocupado. Yokozawa não era bom com seus sentimentos, e sempre que algo amável assim era feito a ele sentia-se sem jeito, meio encurralado – E a Hiyo chan? Não a deixou sozinha no apartamento, deixou?

– Claro que não! – Kirishima sorriu mais largo pela mudança brusca de assunto – Ela foi dormir com os avós. Parece que tem um trabalho escolar e precisa entrevistá-los. Não nego que veio em um momento oportuno.

– Oportuno? – Yokozawa.

O sorriso de Kirishima sequer vacilou enquanto ele estreitava as pálpebras de leve.

– Mal nos vemos esses dias. Você anda tão ocupado... – as íris castanhas brilharam divertidas – Senti sua falta.

Os olhos grises de Yokozawa se arregalaram e ele abaixou a cabeça para ocultar que seu rosto revelava o humilhante constrangimento tingindo-se de vermelho.

– Que estás a dizer, inconseqüente?

**Con tu física y tu química también tu anatomía**  
 **La cerveza y el tequila y tu boca con la mía**  
 **Ya no puedo mas (ya no puedo mas) ya no puedo mas (ya no puedo mas)**  
 **Con esta melodía, tu color, tu fantasía**  
 **Con tu filosofía mi cabeza esta vacía**  
 **Y ya no puedo mas (ya no puedo mas)**  
 **Ya no puedo mas (ya no puedo mas)**

Mal terminou o resmungo e Yokozawa sentiu que uma mão vinha de encontro aos seus fios negros e bagunçava seus cabelos.

– Mas já estás a corar? – Kirishima debochou.

– Não estou corado! – o rapaz afastou a mão do amante com um tapa e avançou com passos pesados e curtos, obrigando o mais velho a sair do caminho para não ser atropelado.

– Pois vai tomar um banho. Eu arrumo a mesa para comermos. Estava esperando por você para fazer a refeição já que Hiyo chan vai comer com os avós.

Yokozawa não respondeu, irritado. Apenas abandonou a pasta de trabalho sobre a pequena mesa de centro e, afrouxando a gravata, seguiu o caminho do banheiro obedientemente. Aquilo fez Kirishima sorrir. Como era cheio de marras, o seu namorao! E o sorriso tornou-se uma risada baixa quando a voz gritada do rapaz veio ter aos seus ouvidos.

– VÊ SE NÃO ESTRAGA A COMIDA! ÉS TÃO DESASTRADO!!

– Sim, senhor! – gritou de volta animado. Sentira muita falta daquelas pequenas coisas. Passara alguns poucos dias privado da companhia peculiar de Yokozawa Takafumi. Se fosse bem sincero admitira que não podia passar mais um dia sequer sem a presença dele em sua vida.

Não poderia.

Com o peito aquecido pelos sentimentos amorosos Kirishima caminhou poucos passos até a cozinha do apartamento. A casa de Yokozawa era realmente pequena! Não que ele precisasse de algum muito grande, sendo solteiro. Precisava de um canto onde pudesse descansar do trabalho exaustivo e onde pudesse deixar Sorata durante o dia.

Atualmente o gato velhinho tinha um novo abrigo e Yokozawa passava a maioria das noites sob o teto de Kirishima. Logo aquele apartamento servia unicamente como um ninho de amor para os amantes e dessa forma estava perfeito!

Na cozinha tirou a comida que trouxera da sacola: grandes porções de Chirashi, especialidade do restaurante em que comprara, além de hossomaki e chá oolong que sabia ser um dos preferidos de Yokozawa.

Terminou de ajeitar tudo e pegou uma cerveja para si, bebendo-a e relaxando naturalmente até o parceiro entrar na cozinha, vestido com um pijama de verão, bem de acordo com o clima terrivelmente quente, com os cabelos úmidos e uma aparência geral que mostrava o quão revigorante o banho fora.

Em segundos o delicioso cheiro de sabonete atingiu o olfato de Kirishima e o deixou completamente aceso, apesar de nada demonstrar em sua expressão usual. Apenas assistiu Yokozawa tomar um lugar a mesa e servir-se com animação um pouco fora do normal. Prova de que estava realmente faminto. E, secretamente, seu estômago agradecia por receber algo consistente e com um cheirinho tão apetitoso, diferente dos copos e mais copos de café que ele se obrigava a beber durante o dia.

– Obrigado pela comida – Yokozawa deu inicio a refeição sem qualquer interesse em começar uma conversa.

Kirishima assistiu por alguns segundos antes de puxar sua própria comida e imitar o gesto do outro. Então se dedicaram a partilhar a refeição desfrutando do clima agradável entre eles, ameno. Sem troca de palavras, sim, mas nunca sem comunicação. Pois volta e meia os olhares se cruzavam, castanho amendoado no cinzento que era como mercúrio líquido. Eventualmente com Yokozawa a fugir da divertida guerrinha, deixando Kirishima satisfeito a desfrutar da boba vitória.

Mas mesmo que se soubesse incapaz de manter a profunda mirada por muito tempo Yokozawa era igualmente incapaz de resistir:voltava a espiar Kirishima por entre os movimentos ágeis do hashi. Como se a beleza inegável do editor-chefe fosse um imã que sempre requisitasse total atenção de suas íris.

Kirishima Zen era um homem maravilhoso. Facilmente batia o metro e oitenta de Yokozawa, com o peso todo distribuído proporcional, sem ser magro em demasia ou o contrário. Era de um equilíbrio e uma constituição tão perfeitos que poderia facilmente entrar para o ramo fashion, trabalhando como modelo ou ator. E não a toa arrancava suspiros de raparigas por onde quer que passasse. Esse era Kirishima.

Alguém que poderia ter o mundo aos seus pés. E abdicara desse poder para escolher Yokozawa, que se julgava mesquinho e cheio de defeitos. Alguém bonito, sim; mas com um porte tão altivo e uma personalidade tão complexa que se sabia capaz de assustar qualquer infeliz que se aproximasse. Defesas que escondiam um coração carente e quebradiço, ainda mais do que a maioria das pessoas. Insuficiente para afastar o editor-chefe da revista Japun.

Pois ali estava ele desfrutando uma refeição com Takafumi, de modo mais intimo e caseiro possível, divertindo-se cada vez que trocava um olhar mais longo com Yokozawa e assistia a face do então “urso feroz” tingir-se de leve rosado a denunciar seu embaraço pela cena que deveria ser cotidiana entre dois amantes.

Ao fim da refeição Yokozawa se dispôs a ajeitar as poucas louças sujas enquanto Kirishima até se ofereceu para ajudar, conseguindo apenas ser expulso dali, já que era um desastre na cozinha e Yokozawa não queria que ele quebrasse nada. Então se conformou em pegar uma nova latinha de cerveja e ir para sala.

Estava a finalizar sua bebida quando Yokozawa entrou na sala e veio acomodar-se ao seu lado, segurando seu precioso chá oolong e com uma expressão que não denunciava todo seu contentamento, mas que em momento algum enganara Kirishima.

O editor-chefe aprendera a ler cada mínimo detalhe de seu amante: a forma como suas sobrancelhas não ficavam tão espremidas quando saia da defensiva. Os ombros menos tensos, quando se distraía um pouco. Os passos leves e mais ágeis, quando se sentia satisfeito. O brilho no olhar acinzentado quando estava feliz.

Dessa forma os dois rapazes continuaram, lado a lado, a saborear a bebida em um silêncio permeado de cumplicidade. Algo que não seria o bastante para Kirishima. Ele conseguia conter-se diante de outras pessoas. Mas quando estavam apenas os dois, tal controle escapava de suas mãos.

Ele não podia mais.

Queria dobrar aquele homem tão altivo e marcante, que assustava as pessoas em derredor apenas com o timbre de voz peculiar. Desejava derreter o cinza dos olhos gélidos, amansar o “urso feroz” e mostrar que por trás de toda aquela barreira protetora não existia nada menos que um coração caloroso e carente, ferido e assustado. Um coração bondoso, hesitante. Pois o medo de machucar-se cada vez mais fizera com que Yokozawa ocultasse do mundo o que tinha de mais precioso em si.

Um homem complicado e apaixonante. Alguém que Kirishima desejava proteger de tudo e de todos. A quem amava com todo o seu ser.

– Como se sente? – o editor-chefe perguntou colocando a latinha vazia no chão ao lado do sofá.

– Hn? – Yokozawa distraído devolveu a pergunta.

– Como se sente? Parecia abatido e exausto esses dias passados. Sei que exigimos muito do seu setor, mas foi a forma de contornar o desastre.

– Não reclamo do que fez. E não se esqueça de que seu departamento também nos ajudou a minimizar os estragos. Podia ser muito pior!

– Isso não muda o fato de que dobrou sua carga de trabalho.

– Estou bem agora. Precisava apenas de uma refeição decente – confessou a contra gosto – Amanhã esse tormento terá fim – sua mente vagou para a última reunião que colocaria fim a inesperada crise.

– Então você se sente melhor?

Yokozawa engoliu um último gole do chá enquanto refletia a resposta. Sim, sentia-se bem melhor. Refrescado, alimentado... e o mais importante: a solidão que o angustiara ao seguir para casa desaparecera por completo! E tudo graças ao sujeito sentado ao seu lado.

– Sim, me sinto – afirmou com má vontade. Acabou respirando muito fundo, e quando soltou o ar de seus pulmões uma palavrinha escapou. Mas veio tão baixinho que soou quase inaudível – Obrigado.

Kirishima não acreditou no que tinha ouvido. Recebera mesmo uma palavra de gratidão do “urso feroz”?! Yokozawa tampouco pode crer em sua fraqueza! Como pudera cometer essa gafe e revelar um lado certamente frágil de si, que lutava tanto para esconder?!!

Amuado desviou o olhar para frente, incapaz de mirar seu amante. Principalmente por sentir a face a arder, tomado de vergonha pela declaração. Ruborizava-se feito uma adolescente diante do primeiro amor!

Kirishima riu baixo, antes de se manifestar.

– Já estás a corar?!! Não é possível! Você faz isso de propósito!!

– O quê?! – o outro rosnou tentando em vão dissipar a vergonha.

– Seduzir-me, Takafumi.

**Yo quiero estar contigo, vivir contigo**  
 **Bailar contigo, tener contigo**  
 **Una noche loca (una noche loca)**  
 **Ay besar tu boca (y besar tu boca)**  
 **Yo quiero estar contigo, vivir contigo**  
 **Bailar contigo, tener contigo una noche loca**  
 **Con tremenda loca**  
 **Bailando (bailando)**

– N-não digas disparates como esse – Yokozawa tentou protestar embaraçado e sem jeito pelo outro usar seu primeiro nome, mas só conseguiu que seu rosto ficasse ainda mais vermelho. Sobretudo quando o amante debruçou-se sobre ele, fazendo-o soltar a xícara de chá com o susto e ter a fraca tentativa de levar as mãos ao peito firme de Kirishima para tirá-lo de cima de si – Ei, o que pensa que está fazendo?!

– Acabou de dizer que se sente bem. E estamos em nosso ninho de amor... não vejo porque não aproveitar a ocasião e acabar com as saudades que sentimos.

– Quem disse que sinto saudades? Eu estava cansado apenas. E preocupado – acertava soquinhos no ombro do outro, inutilmente tentando afastá-lo. Acabou por se frustrar – Mas você só pensa “nisso”.

– Assim você me magoa – o editor-chefe chefe respondeu em claro fingimento – Por dias não fazemos “isso” e “aquilo”, graças aos seus pudores. Não pensa ser justo me recompensar um pouco?

– Ah, então por isso me trouxe boa comida? Só pensava em ganhar algo em troca – Yokozawa soou irritado. Abriu a boca com mais protestos na ponta da língua, porém somente calou-se vendo que Kirishima obedecia seu pedido e saía de cima de si. Mal pode acreditar que seria tão fácil escapulir. E não foi – EI!

Exclamou de susto quando o mais velho o pegou pela cintura, tirando-o da posição meio deitada. Sem que se desse conta de como acabou sendo colocado por sobre o ombro de Kirishima, que o ajeitou como se fosse um vilão a raptar uma mocinha indefesa. A surpresa foi tão grande que Yokozawa perdeu a voz! E a vergonha o atingiu com força total, dando ao seu rosto um tom de vermelho que somente grande embaraço seria capaz de colorir.

Apesar disso a grande mão de Kirishima que descansava no fim das costas de Yokozawa deu-lhe mais que estabilidade. Também arrepiou a pele sensível por baixo da blusa, enviando pequenas ondas por todo seu corpo tenso.

Só foi recuperar a voz ao adentrar o quarto pequeno e compreender as intenções do outro. Chegou a abrir os lábios para cuspir sua indignação frente tão audacioso e humilhante gesto. Mas a voz sumiu de novo quando, sem qualquer consideração ou aviso, o tirou do ombro e o largou de costas na cama.

– Como ousa, seu... – a ofensa foi calada da melhor forma possível: Kirishima desabou sobre o amante e tomou-lhe os lábios em um beijo a muito ansiado.

Yokozawa, é claro, não se entregaria sem protesto. Tentou esquivar-se, com afinco a princípio. Embora sua força de vontade fosse aplacada diante da intensidade do beijo a que era submetido. Kirishima o deixava saber o quanto sentira sua falta naqueles dias.

Logo o protesto acabou e as mãos que tentavam empurrar Kirishima deslizaram por sua nuca até que os dedos longos se enroscassem nos fios de cabelo castanho. Normalmente Yokozawa lutaria mais. Ter se rendido tão fácil era prova de que também sentira saudades daquele corpo sobre si.

– Quer isso tanto quanto eu – Zen acusou com diversão em sua voz – Estas apenas a fazer a manha costumeira.

– C-cale essa boca! – Yokozawa rosnou corando – Não sei porque fala coisas assim num momento como esse!

– É que amo ver seu rosto ruborizado – respondeu honesto. E havia reverência em sua voz. E adoração. E algo mais... algo que derreteu o coração de Yokozawa, de modo que o rapaz não sentiu apenas seu rosto queimar, mas cada pedacinho de sua pele, de seu corpo. Até que fosse como se sua própria alma se incendiasse.

Porque o sorriso nos lábios de Kirishima era contido e singelo. Mas sincero. Estava a oferecer aquele algo que Yokozawa pensara que encontraria com Takano. Pobre e iludido Takafumi, que só compreendia agora: Takano jamais lhe daria o que Kirishima lhe oferecia sem hesitação.

– Então faça logo de uma vez! – exigiu nervoso – Não fique dizendo coisas como se eu fosse uma garotinha de shoujo manga!

– Que culpo tenho se ages como uma? – Kirishima debochou depositando beijos leves no pescoço de Yokozawa – É bem sensível aqui, hum?

O rapaz não respondeu. Sentiu-se mortificado quando um gemido rouco escapou-lhe dos lábios e ele cobriu a boca com as mãos. Zen apenas riu baixo tomando aquilo como um convite. Aproveitou para arrancar a blusa leve que Yokozawa vestia, assim como o short e a boxer. Ao expor a nudez do rapaz, Kirishima se permitiu admirar o corpo de seu amante, cuja pele perfeita e pálida estava totalmente arrepiada em antecipação.

**(Bailando, bailando, bailando, bailando)**  
 **Tu cuerpo y el mio llenando el vacío**  
 **Subiendo y bajando (subiendo y bajando)**  
 **(Bailando, bailando, bailando, bailando)**  
 **Ese fuego por dentro me esta enloqueciendo**  
 **(Bailando, bailando, bailando, bailando)**

A mirada foi tão intensa que Yokozawa cobriu os olhos com o antebraço, incapaz de suportar a vergonha que sentiu. Principalmente por não poder controlar seu próprio corpo que respondia rápido aos estímulos do amante.

– P-pare de olhar!

Kirishima inclinou a cabeça de leve para o lado, tomado de uma onda poderosa de amor. Se aquele rapaz soubesse como o adorava e como o tinha na palma da mão... mas ao contrário disso Yokozawa parecia cego ao poder que exercia sobre o mais velho, tão inseguro era apesar da postura sempre altiva.

No fundo, em uma parte que apenas Zen conseguia alcançar, estava o verdadeiro Takafumi. Tão puro, tão ingênuo. Aquele rapaz incapaz de perceber quando alguém lhe dava sinais de interesse amoroso, casado com o trabalho, acostumado a afastar as pessoas usando o timbre forte de sua voz e a frieza dos olhos grises. Partes da armadura que protegiam seu frágil coração.

– És tão fofo – acabou deixando escapar mais uma vez.

Quando Yokozawa tentou dar a resposta atrevida que tinha na ponta da língua acabou engasgando-se com as palavras. Kirishima se inclinara sobre ele, abocanhando o pênis que já ia meio ereto e rapidamente cresceu dentro dos lábios que o sugavam.

O rapaz do setor de vendas arregalou os olhos e levou ambas as mãos aos lábios, cobrindo-os com força. Pensava que seus gemidos eram vergonhosos demais, portanto tentava sufocá-los de todas as formas. Ainda que estivesse a ser torturado pela língua atrevida de Kirishima que o lambia e mordiscava, livre de qualquer pudor, tal qual o desavergonhado que era.

As mãos de Kirishima ajudavam no estímulo, deslizando pela pele sensível das coxas de Yokozawa que tremulavam de leve. O editor-chefe passou a sugar o outro como se quisesse arrancar o prazer que ele tentava em vão conter. Arrancar e provar tal prazer.

E o homem fazia um trabalho tão bom que Yokozawa pouco agüentou. Sequer tentou avisá-lo de que estava chegando lá. Se libertasse os lábios gemidos vergonhosos também escapariam. Por isso atreveu-se a gozar na boca que o acolhia, justamente o que Kirishima queria já que o mais velho sorveu tudo o que pode do sêmen do amante.

Satisfeito, Zen ergueu-se passando as costas da mão sobre o queixo para limpar um pouco do líquido esbranquiçado que escorrera e aproveitou que Yokozawa se recuperava para tirar as próprias roupas. Em segundos as peças foram parar no chão, próximas as do outro rapaz.

– Tudo bem se a primeira rodada for sem preliminares? – Kirishima indagou enquanto acomodava-se sobre o outro, os corpos roçando e aquecendo as peles que já tinham elevada temperatura – Estou a querer provar te logo essa noite.

– Cala a boca – Yokozawa rebateu amargurado com a tão descarada questão. Era bem a marca de Kirishima impor-lhe uma dúvida assim – Por que pergunta algo que já sabe a resposta?!

– Ah, então queres que eu te meta rápido? – provocou.

– Continua falando disparates e acabo com isso agora – ameaçou tentando falhamente ser ameaçador. Seu tom era mais como uma súplica. Sentiu-se patético por se render tão fácil aos encantos de Kirishima, ignorando por inocência o quão rendido de amores o próprio Zen estava. Ambos presos em uma armadilha de amores na mesmíssima proporção!

– Duvido que me deixas parar a essa altura! – riu cheio de humor.

– Pois agora vai... oh! – a voz rebelde de Yokozawa calou-se quando sentiu o amante tocando uma parte muito intima de seu corpo. Por mais que já tivessem feito tal ato antes foi impossível impedir o calorão de subir por seu pescoço e tingir sua face de vermelho – N-não! Não me tocas aí, homem!

– Por que não? – Kirishima provocou enquanto deslizava com dificuldade um dedo para dentro do corpo de Yokozawa – Não tenho nada que facilite... preciso dar-lhe um mínimo de preparação.

– N-não precisa... apenas... – a réplica foi bruscamente cortada e substituída por um lânguido gemido quando o mais velho realizou seu intento e lentamente penetrou seu amante.

Por pura teimosia Yokozawa trincou os dentes tentando conter-se, ainda que a sensação do cuidado que Kirishima tinha consigo fosse devastadora. Tentava prepará-lo com carinho, para que não sofresse em demasia durante o ato de amor. Por esse motivo um segundo dedo juntou-se ao primeiro, conseguindo a proeza de arrancar mais um gemido rouco de Yokozawa. Música para os ouvidos de Zen.

Mais um pouco e Kirishima achou que estava bom o bastante. Afinal seu próprio pênis já não agüentava mais, tão duro estava pela perspectiva de enterrar-se no corpo quente de Yokozawa.

– Está pronto? – lançou a última pergunta.

– Mas que... por que não faz logo o que tem de fazer?! – irritou-se o mais jovem, incapaz de encarar o amante nos olhos e flagrar a diversão que ele sentia sempre que o provocava assim.

Kirishima não respondeu, dando aquele olhar de quem diz “bom menino” ao outro e que o enervava ao extremo. Então guiou o próprio membro e lentamente forçou passagem, penetrando no corpo que o recebia relutante. Com paciência e calma avançou ciente de que a princípio era dolorosa para seu parceiro, sondando cada mínima variação da expressão de Yokozawa, desde o franzir de sobrancelhas que revelava o desconforto, até as gotas de suor frio que empapavam os fios de cabelo negro. As pálpebras se fecharam escondendo a dor que embaçou os olhos mercúrio, pois Yokozawa não queria que Kirishima visse aquele lado seu que considerava fraco.

Finalmente conseguiu colocar-se por completo, conectando os corpos suados da maneira mais intima que duas pessoas poderiam estar. Antes de começar a se mover deu alguns segundos para que Yokozawa se acostumasse com o volume que invadia seu corpo. Aproveitou para apoiar-se melhor sobre o amante e com a mão livre capturou os pulsos do rapaz, levando seus braços para prendê-los acima de sua cabeça, contra o colchão.

– O que...?!

– Não me vá acabar com a diversão – respondeu misterioso a pergunta não formulada.

Antes que Yokozawa entendesse o que estava acontecendo Kirishima moveu-se, colocando seu membro quase todo para fora do corpo do amante, para então afundar-se novamente, movendo o quadril com força. A sensação foi tão boa que Takafumi gemeu rouco. O reflexo do rapaz foi usar as mãos para encobrir os lábios e abafar o som erótico, mas ambas estavam presas contra a cama pela mão grande de Kirishima.

Só então compreendeu a intenção de seu amante! Indignado lançou-lhe um olhar carregado de rancor. Que desapareceu no segundo movimento do quadril de Zen. A sensação do pênis forçando as paredes de seu corpo era tão boa, tão deliciosa que Yokozawa gemeu outra vez, mais alto e rouco. Um som cheio de luxuria, livre de seus tolos pudores.

Aquilo soou como musica aos ouvidos de Kirishima, que investiu com mais força, mais rápido. Balançando a cama e conseguindo com que Yokozawa esquecesse de qualquer sentimento de vergonha e embaraço, permitindo que os gemidos viessem livremente, com naturalidade. Quanto mais fundo Zen atingia seu amante, mais alto escapavam seus lânguidos gemidos.

Acerto ponto Yokozawa entregou-se, deixando a cabeça pender para trás e fechando os olhos. Os fios de cabelo já completamente úmidos de suor e o rosto adoravelmente corado, entregando o quanto ainda se constrangia por estar assim tão intimo de alguém. Satisfeito, Kirishima soltou os pulso do rapaz que nem se deu conta de que fora libertado, de tão entregue estava ao amor.

O editor-chefe então segurou seu companheiro pelo quadril delgado e ergueu de leve, facilitando as estocadas. Sabia que Yokozawa era sensível demais e não duraria muito tempo. Portanto queria dar-lhe o máximo de prazer possível. E isso foi possível quando conseguiu investir mais fundo naquele corpo quente e atingir-lhe a próstata que, devidamente estimulada, liberou uma onda de prazer tal que fez o rapaz estremecer e gritar o nome de Kirishima.

Incentivado por sons tão eróticos Zen acelerou os movimentos. Estimulando o amante de novo e de novo. Com tanta intensidade que ele não foi mesmo muito longe. Acabou gozando forte, um jato de sêmen que lambuzou o abdômen de ambos. O orgasmo fez com que as paredes do corpo de Takafumi se apertassem ao redor do pênis de Kirishima e foi a vez dele atingir o orgasmo, gozando sua semente em um jorro que inundou o interior de Yokozawa.

O rapaz de cabelos castanhos ainda moveu-se mais algumas vezes, querendo prolongar a sensação por quanto pudesse. Antes de desabar sobre um ofegante Yokozawa.

Ficaram assim por algum tempo, respirando e tentando controlar as reações involuntárias que seguiam o orgasmo.

– Você está bem? – Kirishima perguntou passando a mão com cuidado pelo rosto de seu namorado, tirando alguns fios de cabelo que grudavam no rosto suado. Mão que foi estapeada fracamente.

– Não pergunte esse tipo de coisa. Claro que estou bem – o rapaz respondeu áspero. Porém recebeu um olhar tão suspeito que se arrepiou todo – Por que?

– Por que acha? – riu – Porque vou começar a segunda rodada, é óbvio!

– N-não! – Yokozawa tentou protestar, mas o pobre conseguiu apenas que Kirishima o tomasse em um beijo lento e lascivo que o calou.

– Não te vejo há dias, a não ser durante o trabalho. Prepara-te que hoje vou cobrar o que me deve com juros para eliminar tanta saudade que sinto de ti!

– Ei! Não seja tão descuidado. Precisamos descansar...

– Shhhiii. Não diga nada. Apenas aproveite. Esquece o amanhã e pensa no hoje. No agora. Essa é a nossa noite, Takafumi. Quero que tenha somente isso em sua cabeça dura: é a nossa noite. Deixa-me te amar. Só peço isso...

Yokozawa calou-se diante de tão profundas palavras. Sem forças para negar, já que Kirishima tornava-se irresistível quando dizia seu primeiro nome daquela forma tão sensual, ele tornou-se fraco para recusar o que quer que o sujeito pedisse. Mas preferia morrer a deixá-lo saber quanto poder exercia sobre sua vontade. Era humilhante por demais!

Então apenas relaxou na cama e cobriu os olhos com o antebraço para ocultar a vergonha dos olhos perspicazes de seu amante.

– Pois então cale a boca e fazes o que quiser! – exaltou a resposta dando a permissão que lhe era solicitada – Mas nem se acostuma, que outra noite dessas demora a se repetir, ouviu bem?

A resposta de Kirishima Zen veio em forma de novo beijo, dessa vez voraz e profundo. Possessivo. Tomou aquilo como um desafio para tornar a noite o mais memorável e perfeita possível. A noite de amor que ambos desejavam. Ainda que um negasse a realidade...

A noite de amor que, se dependesse de Kirishima, seria repetida muitas vezes nos anos que ainda viriam, pois era somente ao lado daquele adorável tsundere que queria terminar todos os dias que lhe restavam.

**Yo quiero estar contigo, vivir contigo**  
 **Bailar contigo, tener contigo**  
 **Una noche loca (una noche loca)**  
 **Ay besar tu boca (y besar tu boca)**  
 **Bailando (bailando)**

Fim

**Author's Note:**

> Gostou? Foi feita de coração! 
> 
> Pretendo escrever mais sobre eles então... até a próxima aventura :3
> 
> Ah, o título da fic é um link que leva ao vídeo da música que serviu como inspiração. Eu adoro.
> 
> Gostou: Deixa um kudou ou um comentário! Ou os dois! Sou gananciosa :3
> 
> Obrigada!


End file.
